Wild Racer
''Wild Racer ''is a 1996 racing video game developed and published by JeremySoft for PlayStation and Sega Saturn, it was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 1997; for the Platinum Range and Best for Family line-ups in 1998; and for the PSone Books line-up in 2001 for the PlayStation. It was later ported to the Nintendo 64 (as an launch title in Europe), and Microsoft Windows. It was also released for PlayStation Network, Steam and Xbox Live in 2008 and 2010. The game is set in "Wilder Town" and revolves that around Nancy, Ruben, and their friends attempt to save their home, where it was created by Belinda, and defeat the pink-headed wizard antagonist, Wizgirl, through winning a series of races. The player can take control of any of the featured characters throughout the game. Wild Racer ''received generally positive reviews from critics, praising its graphics, audio and gameplay, however minor criticism was directed at its repetitiveness. It is now available for download at the PlayStation Store in 2010. The game sold over 500,000 units in Japan, behind ''Crash Bandicoot. Two sequels titled Wild Racer 2: Wizgirl's Revenge and Wild Racer 3: World Tour were later released in 1997 and 1998, respectively. Gameplay Coming soon! Modes Adventure Mode Adventure mode is the main mode of the game. In order to find them, they must win races. After the players win all the races in one of the five worlds, they will race a boss. If the players beats the boss they will be given the challenge of collecting eight coins in each course and then win. When the challenge is complete, the player will face the boss again. After beating the boss again, they will get a piece of the Wizgirl Amulet, and the boss will tell them to try the Trophy Race. Keys are also hidden in the first four worlds, and if found, the player can play special battles against CPUs or friends. On a side note, a code exists, which enables two players to play. In boss races though, the two players take turns racing the boss. Tracks Mode Players can freely play all the race tracks unlocked. Tracks with a Belinda symbol are completed tracks, and players can choose any vehicle that is compatible with the track. Tracks with a Wizgirl symbol have not been cleared, and players are restricted to the default vehicles for them. Trophy Races and Battle Stages are also accessible through Tracks mode, however players will always use each track's default vehicle, regardless if a Belinda symbol is present. Time Trial Mode Just like in Mario Kart series, players must race for the highest time. After setting a record, players can challenge that record and race against themselves, represented by a Ghost of their character-of-choice. Characters * Nancy * Ruben * Tweet * Tatar * Polar Coming soon! Story Mode Coming soon! Development During the development of Tinny! back in 1989, JeremySoft decided started to make a racing games. Planning of what their game series should look like lasted for 3 years till 1992, after seeing Nintendo's Super Mario Kart for Super Nintendo Entertainment System. After seeing it, JeremySoft CEO, Nova Young came up with a idea to create a go-kart-style racing, but with animal. Rather than making the game "legend and adventurous" like Avery the Warrior, they wanted the game to be a "cute and simple" platformer targeted at a family audience, but they try their best not to ripoff Mario Kart. Wild Racer was codenamed "Project Race". Originally, Wild Racer was planned for the Sega Genesis and Super Nintendo Entertainment System. However, due to the upcoming release of the PlayStation and Sega Saturn, development was moved over to the new console. Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Legacy Main article: Wild Racer (series) Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game